


Those Eyes, They Get Me Every Time

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Crocheting, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rescue, Second Chances, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Punishock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts), [wickedwriter916](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwriter916/gifts), [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts), [amores_supremos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amores_supremos/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. *Beg || for pinkpandorafrog
  3. Lace || for wickedwriter916
  4. Vin D'Orange Punch || for Kjs_s
  5. I’ve been crocheting this throw blanket for four years and it’s finally finished. Please pretend it’s big enough and cuddle under it with me. || for simon-ferociouss
  6. Apocalypse AU || for Anonymous
  7. I know somewhere we can hide. Do you trust me? || for mindfullostitinerant
  8. I do || for amores_supremos




	2. *Beg || for pinkpandorafrog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Sentence Smut 2016
> 
> Other tags: Smut, Oral Sex, Blow Jobs

Her hand gripped his cock with a veracity that was mirrored in her eyes. She licked her lips as she slowed her pace, bringing a noise up from the back of his throat that he’d deny making until the day he died.    
  
“Darcy…Darcy, please…” he begged, trying to buck his hips, anything to get the friction back. Frank whimpered when he felt her tongue, hot and wet, sliding around the head, cleaning him off before she started moving her hand again. “Please…Darcy…”    
  
She grinned and kept up the agonizingly slow pace. But she didn’t stop. And he was begging her the whole time. A constant refrain of ‘please’s’ until he came, coating her fist and making a mess of himself.    
  
A mess he then got to watch her clean up. With her tongue. 


	3. Lace || for wickedwriter916

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018

Her fingers clutched at the lace curtains, pulling them aside as she peered down into the dark street. 

Frank wanted to go up there. To talk to her. To let her know he was okay. 

He wanted to feel her hands in his hair, her soft lips on his, hear her laughter. 

Darcy squinted and Frank could have sworn she looked right at him. But her gaze passed him by and she let go of the curtains.

Frank turned and walked up the street in the same way he’d come.


	4. Vin D'Orange Punch || for Kjs_S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018_ **
> 
> **__**

“For some reason, I knew I’d be seeing you tonight…” Darcy said as Frank tugged her down a darkened hallway.

“That why you wore that dress?” he asked, pulling her flat against the opposite wall. She teetered on her heels, wishing she’d worn something a little flatter.

“Against my better judgment.”

Frank yanked her into an empty room, barricading the door as best as he could so they could wait out whatever fresh hell A.I.M was unleashing on the city. The charity ball she’d been attending only an hour before felt so far away.

“Well, regardless. You look nice.”

“In zero light and old ceiling dust that’s probably asbestos? Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” he quipped, reaching for his sidearm and sliding it across the floor towards her.

“I came prepared,” she replied, taking her newest Stark-Gadget from her handbag. “But thanks all the same.”


	5. I’ve been crocheting this throw blanket for four years and it’s finally finished. Please pretend it’s big enough and cuddle under it with me. || for simon-ferociouss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Fall Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Crocheting, Fluff

To everyone else, he was Pete Castiglione. Well, to her too, technically. Darcy had to call him Pete wherever they were, but he’d told her who he really was.

He’d told her one night when they were laying in her bed, sweat cooling on their skin while her ceiling fan creaked overhead. He’d told her he was really Frank Castle. That he was dangerous and she’d do better just to forget about him.

“Fat chance,” she’d replied with a roll of her eyes.

Darcy was around so many secrety-people, and she kept all their secrets fairly well, so she just shrugged it off. So what if Frank was a chemically enhanced super killer? What the fuck else was new?

She swallowed everyone’s secrets and put a row on her crocheted afghan every time she had to keep another one.

Natasha had about twenty rows on this thing. Steve had a couple. Agent Coulson. Wanda. Dr. Simmons. The list went on and on. Pete’s measly one row paled in comparison if she was being honest. She’d been working on this thing for four years, and she’d been officially out of SHIELD’s business for just as long.

And yet, new shit kept falling in her lap.

Literally, since she crocheted it into her afghan of secrets.

He was banging around in the kitchen, about a week after he’d told her his secret. Pete-no- _Frank_ had dropped a bag of ingredients on her counter, spread them out. Informed her he was going to make her his Mama’s roasted tomato marinara that night. He’d even gotten fresh pasta from this tiny market in Little Italy.

She was thrilled that she didn’t have to cook, but she figured she probably should let him in on her big secret too.

Her big secret wasn’t that big to her and everyone she knew. Mostly because the NDA she’d signed seemed to be ignored by most of them.

But there was no reason Frank shouldn’t know. Since he’d entrusted her with such a big secret of his own. And she’d woven her own confidential matter into the border going around the edge of the blanket now.

“Hey babe?” she called. He pulled his head out of her cabinet to answer. “Yeah?”

“You wanna come here for a sec?”

“Sure, the oven’s gotta preheat anyway…”

“Oven?”

“I gotta roast those tomatoes somewhere.”

“Right. Well… come here, I need to tell you something.”

He practically jogged out, joined her on the couch. He had this nervous look like she was about to dump him or something.

“This isn’t anything bad, you don’t need to worry.”

He let out a sigh of relief but kept his gaze leveled directly on her.

“Look, I don’t want you thinking you’re the only one with secrets, so I’m going to let you in on mine. I was there when Thor touched down in New Mexico. I even helped him a little before he destroyed the town. SHIELD took my iPod… _and_ all my boss’s research. And then later? I helped him defeat the Dark Elves in London.”

“Okay…” his brow was knit in confusion, but she had to barrel on through.

“I haven’t been on the SHIELD payroll, but I’ve been keeping their secrets for about four years. There is no one in my life who hasn’t told me something classified. And I’ve never betrayed their trust. But I _have_ crocheted them into this afghan…” She scooped up the folded blanket on her lap. “This line’s yours…” she pointed to the last one. “And the border is mine. Those two secrets I just told you.”

“Why are you showing me this?” he asked, reaching out to run his hand over the blanket in her lap.

“Because I’ve been working on this for four years and I decided it’s finished. And I wanted you to know that I would never betray your trust… _Pete_.”

He had a crooked smile. “I didn’t care one way or the other if you did, Darce. I just had to tell you because I wanted to be square with you.”

“I know. But I still wanted you to know.”

She spread out the blanket over their laps and visibly deflated when it barely covered the two of them. “Wow. I thought that would be more dramatic. But this is really sad for four-years’ work, huh?”

Frank smirked and scooted closer. He brought his hand up to her cheek and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Not sad at all, I think it’s a nice thought. Although, I don’t know why you’d want a blanket of lies…”

“Blanket of _secrets_ ,” Darcy corrected him. “Secrets are better than flat-out lies. Because if you come clean with a secret, someone will slap you with the NDA you signed and you end up in secret prison. A blanket that is smaller than you realized is better, trust me.”


	6. Apocalypse AU || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Birthday Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Apocalypse

The noises outside the door had stopped being so much the groans of the walking dead, and more the sound of an ax splintering the wood.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_ Darcy looked around for something to defend herself with but came up with only a plunger. She was doomed. So she cowered in the back corner, shaking in her boots as a face came into view, frowning into the closet and blinking a couple of times.

“Darcy?”

“Pete?” she replied, wrinkling her nose. “Are you alive?”

“Yeah, I’m alive… are you?”

“Yeah,” she said, nodding. “Not bitten or anything.”

“Me either. But unless I can grab some supplies, that won’t be entirely accurate.”

Bosco woofed, and Darcy smiled for what felt like the first time in days. “Bosco’s okay?”

“What? Yeah. Yeah, he’s fine.” Pete smiled and looked down to his left. “Alright so, I need to get in there and get some bandages. Bleach maybe?”

Darcy moved out of the way as he grabbed a few rolls of bandages and the lab’s entire first aid kit. Also a gallon of bleach for each hand. He handed one to her. “C’mon.”

“With you?” she asked.

“I can’t leave you here, sweetheart.” His gruffness was greatly appreciated, actually. “And one more thing… my name’s not Pete. It’s Frank. As in Castle.”

“As in the–”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Punisher. There’s no time, you can get weird later.”


	7. I know somewhere we can hide. Do you trust me? || for mindfullostitinerant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Zombie Apocalypse

Darcy shrieked as a pair of strong arms yanked her backwards and a door slammed in front of her, effectively closing her off from the shambling hoard that was hellbent on eating her.

She turned and came face to face with her neighbor.

A man who introduced himself as Pete, but whom she knew to be Frank Castle, AKA the Punisher.

Her bosses at SHIELD had her looking after him, but it appeared old Pete/Frank was doing the same for her.

“I know you know who I am,” he breathed, turning around and stalking to a closet nearby. He pulled out what looked like a shotgun and turned back to face her. “And I know who you are. So can we trust each other now?”

“Yeah,” Darcy said, nodding slowly. He tossed the shotgun towards her.

“I know a place we can hide,” he informed her, while pulling an entire fucking arsenal out of the closet. “It’ll take us a couple days on foot, but if we can hot wire a car, we’re golden.”

“I have a car,” she said. “I have keys. No hot wiring necessary.”

“Okay then.” He scooped up a bag and looked over at her. “I don’t think I have anything that will fit you, and your apartment is…”

“I’m a SHIELD agent. There’s a go bag in my car, no worries.”

“Okay, so are we good?” 

“For now,” Darcy said cryptically.

“Good enough for me.” Frank cocked his own shotgun. “You ready?”

“Ready,” she nodded, and he kicked open the door and started shooting.


	8. I do || for amores_supremos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> I Do - Jessie Reyez
> 
> Other tags: Second Chances, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Descriptions of Injuries, Happy Ending

Darcy cried out when Frank grabbed her, mostly because of her hand fucking hurt and she wasn’t expecting a friendly face right then.

“How do you keep getting into this shit?” he asked, hauling her up to her feet. “Are you okay?”

“My hand…” She said, revealing her cradled palm with the big gash across the length of it. From grabbing the blade the Hydra idiot had pressed to her throat.

Better her hand than her throat, but it still fucking smarted.

Frank sighed and slipped his arm around her bicep, his fingers nearly touching as he pulled her out of the room where they had been keeping her.

He kept her behind him as he shot at a few guys who tried to stop them, and then it was smooth sailing until he pushed her into the car he had waiting.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, who is she?” a man asked, his voice going all high when he looked at her and saw the blood.

“She’s a friend,” Frank said simply. Take us back to my place.”

“Did you get the thing?” the other man hissed.

Frank nodded and glanced back at her. “You gonna be okay to drive for a while?” I’ll take care of that hand when we get back to my place.

She nodded and leaned her head back on the seat as the other guy drove away. Dave, his name was. She heard him say his last name, but she didn’t remember it. Or it didn’t register. Or something.

But anyway, they were in the car for a while. So long that she started whimpering about her hand. It had stopped bleeding, but it hurt like fuck.

“Can I stop and get her something for the pain?” Dave muttered.

Frank took a look back at her and nodded. “Tylenol. Anything else will make her bleed again.”

They stopped at a gas station and Frank leaned back to undo her belt so she could lay down. She felt like an idiot. Frank had been actual-facts shot before, and she was crying about a hand-wound.

“It was serrated,” Frank said. “I can tell by the cut. Looks like it fucking hurt. You’re doing alright, Darce.”

She let out a sob and he reached back immediately to slide his fingers around her wrist. “Want me to come back there?”

“Yes,” she said softly, sniffling as he climbed out of the car and came into the backseat with her. He slid in beneath her head, so she was pillowed on his thigh.

It was at that moment that Dave came back and slid back into the driver’s seat. “I have Tylenol PMs, thought it’d help her calm down?”

“Gimme four of ‘em,” Frank helped her sit up and she swallowed the pills with a bottle of water Dave had gotten for her.

“We’re about two hours out. Try to sleep,” Frank said softly. Darcy nodded and lay back down on his lap.

She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, she was being carried somewhere. Somewhere dark. And then bright as hell.

“Oh god,” she said, coughing and squinting her eyes closed in the light.

“Just be still, I’m gonna give you something, and then I’m gonna clean this and stitch it,” said Frank.

The “something” he gave her was a tumbler of whiskey and she gulped it all back, pushing down against the burn as he went to work on her hand. It wasn’t painless, but it wasn’t any worse than before he’d cleaned it, so she was fairly quiet while he stitched her up and wrapped gauze around her hand. 

“Keep your hand open or it’ll heal weird,” he said, going to clean everything up before coming back to inspect her further. He used a Maglite to check her pupils and took her pulse before he finally switched off the lamp above her.

“Thank you,’ she said softly.

“What was I supposed to do?” he asked. He was right, but there was something else here. Something unsaid. Like always.

“Do you still think about me at all?” she asked, surprised by her own question.

Frank was too if his reaction was anything to go by.

It had been about six months since she’d seen him last. Since she’d told him to go and not to let the door hit his ass on the way out. And here he was, staring at her from a stool beside the bed where he had her laying. The more she looked around the more she was convinced this was his room.

“I was there when you needed me, wasn’t I?” he replied, even though he was answering a question she wasn’t asking. Or was he?

“So all the time?” she offered. “Because same.”

“Yeah…” he said, laughing. “It’s all the same. Nothing’s changed, Darce. I’m still me, You’re still you.”

“So maybe we should change what we want out of this.”

“Okay. What do you want?” he asked., a smirk playing on his face.

“To be under you, ASAP.”

He blinked twice. “You’re injured.

“It’ll take my mind off of things..”

He smiled and shook his head. “Dave will hear.”

“I can be quiet.”

“Yeah? Well, I can’t. And I don’t want you to be.” He leaned down to kiss her, and she leaned into it, biting his bottom lip until he groaned and climbed onto the bed with her.

“What about Dave?” she asked.

“Who?” he replied, kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
